Pink Roses
by mykie485.XO
Summary: Emily's in a relationship, but someone's out to change that through the delivery of pink roses. Is her relationship going to survive? Does she turn to the team for help? Emily/OC. warning: strong language, femslash
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Emily's in a relationship, but someone's out to ruin it. Will she turn to the team for help? Emily/OC. Femslash.

A/N: I'm a terrible updater. I still have stories I haven't touched in months. Sorry, bad habit. Anyway, I 3 Prentiss. And, let me know what you think (:

Disclaimer: I own nothing Criminal Minds related.

* * *

Emily Prentiss curled up on the corner of the couch and just watched her girlfriend yell at the television. "What the fuck? Really? He clearly had the ball dumbass!" Olivia Hadley shouted from her spot on the couch. Olivia was a football fan. A 100% Colts fan, actually, and Emily always loved to just watch her.

"Oh! Yeah, go, go!" Olivia suddenly jumped up from the couch with her arms raised celebratorily in the air. "Touchdown!!"

Emily smiled taking in the sight before her. Olivia in her royal blue Peyton Manning jersey she wore for every game. The thing was, stereotypically, Olivia didn't look like a football fan (until you put her in front of a game). With her tall, slender frame. Her long, beautiful black hair. And her gorgeous, sparkling green eyes.

It was much longer before Olivia stood up. "Going to the Superbowl, bitches!"

"You're crazy Livii," Emily told her.

"Aw, I love you too Em." Olivia leaned down and kissed Emily. "You hungry? I'm thinking icecream."

Emily nodded. "Sounds good too me," she called as Olivia disappeared into the kitchen. It was long before the younger woman came back carrying a bowl of icecream. "Excuse me? Where's my icecream?" Emily asked.

Olivia frowned. "Right here. See? Two spoons. I figured we could share." Olivia settled on the couch and cuddled up next to Emily.

"I guess that can work." Emily took a bite of icecream then proceeded to lean over and wipe the excess icecream on her spoon on Olivia's nose.

"Emily Prentiss!" Olivia exclaimed in disbelief.

"Don't worry Baby. I've got it." Emily leaned over and kissed Olivia's nose, making sure to get all the icecream off. "I love you."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey you," Emily greeted her girlfriend as she entered the kitchen the next moring. "You ready to go?" She handed over a cup of coffee.

Olivia gladly accepted the coffee. "Whoa! I see you're excited."

"Of course I'm excited. Are you not excited?"

"Yes, I'm excited," Olivia giggled as she wrapped her arms around Emily, careful not to spill her coffee. She pulled her close and rested her chin on Emily's shoulder. "But you know, I'm just not awake yet." She kissed Emily's neck gently.

"Ah, very true. You most definitely aren't a morning person." She layed her arm upon Olivia's that ran across her stomach.

"So how'd you get Monday off?" Olivia asked randomly.

"Hotch gave us a long weekend. So... luck." They stood like this in peaceful silence, holding each other, for a couple more minutes. "Are you ready yet?" Emily added impatiently.

Olivia sighed with a big smile on her face. "Let's go."

As they pulled up to the small condo on the other side of the city Olivia noticed something on her porch. "Em, did you send me flowers? Why did you send them here?" Olivia called as she ran to the porch.

"Those aren't from me," Emily said coming up behind her. "You hate that light pink color." She was referring to the bouquet of light pink roses.

"What? Then what the hell?" Olivia took the note from the center and read it. Her face turned to an expression of horror. "What. The. Fuck?"

"What is it, Baby?" Olivia simply handed the note over.

_Dearest Olivia, I just wanted to let you know it won't be much longer until we're finally together. Don't you worry. Very, very soon it's just going to me and you. I'll take care of your little problem. I can't wait for us to finally be together. Love you._

"What the fuck is this, Olivia?" Emily yelled in frustration.

Shocked, Olivia began to cry. "I don't fucking know Emily. It looks like I have someone threatening to fucking kill you to get to me. I know nothing about this. I'm scared now Emily, really truly scared."

"I'm sorry." Emily took Olivia in her arms. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's... It's just that it sounds bad. I'm so sorry."

"I would never do that to you Emily. Never. I love you... so much."

"I love you too. Sorry. You know what? Let's get your stuff, let's go home and relax, and then I'll take this into work tomorrow. Everything's going to be okay, okay?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Emily, are you all right?" Jennifer Jareau, media liasion of the BAU, asked as she ran into Emily coming off the elevator Tuesday morning.

"Uh... yeah. Can I talk to you though JJ?"

"Of course. My door's open so just head on in there. I'll be there in a second. I got to run these files up to Hotch."

Emily simply nodded before continuing on her way. She dropped her stuff off at her desk in the bullpen then made her way to JJ's office where she settled on the couch."So what is it Em?" JJ asked as she entered, causing the other woman to jump. "Oh, sorry." She sat down in the chair across from Emily.

"Oh it's fine. It's... it's just..." She threw her head into her hands.

"You can tell me Emily." JJ grabbed her hand. "I'm here for you no matter what it is. I'm a friend."

"I know. It's just hard." Emily sighed deeply. "I have told you... any of you."

"When you're ready."

"Jayj, I'm... gay."

JJ simply giggled as she squeezed Emily's hand. "You were worried about telling me that? Who do you think I am?"

"I'm sorry I just didn't know how you, or any of the team really, would react."

"Well, as the best FBI agent ever once said, you can't help who you fall in love with."

Emily smiled knowing those were her words. "Thanks JJ, but that's not everything I need to talk to you about."

"All right, continue."

"Well, I have a girlfriend. Her name's Olivia. She means everything, and I mean EVERYTHING. Two and half years we've been together and she's finally moving the last of her stuff in. We went to her old place yesterday to get those things that remained when we found a bunch of pink roses and this." Emily handed over the note she had stored in her pocket. She watched as JJ's face display a look of shock and horror.

"Oh God Emily. Stalking... we can take this case."

"I'm not so sure about that JJ."


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia Hadley walked into work with a sigh as she did every morning. She'd be out of here by 5, she was lucky. Sometimes she wondered why she'd ever become a high school teacher and why she chose to work with these stupid kids all day. Someone had to do it though, and sometimes they completely fascinated her. That's why she did it because it was interesting.

She taught advanced psychology. For two hours a day she served as a counsoler. Olivia helped the troubled or mentally ill students. The human brain fascinated her greatly. And she liked to help. She had a gret job and she knew it.

Emily too studies the human brain, but she did all the dangerous stuff too. Emily studies and chases the murderous psychos of the world. Olivia just wrote about them sometimes. Olivia and Emily were a lot alike though. They understood each other completely. It was perfect.

She froze when she saw an envelope taped to her office door with her name written in that same writing. A single pink rose taped along with it. Slowly she opened it. She was becoming more scared by the second.

My Olivia, I know it must be difficult to get away from a gun-carrying bitch. Don't worry though my Sweetheart only a few more days now and we won't have to worry about it anymore. It will be just you and me, like it should be. I love you.

Was this one of her students? One of her tennis players? Somone she didn't even know? She was being stalked and stalked closely, they knew about Emily. Looking around as if expecting to find the stalker in the crowded hallways of the school, Olivia pulled out her phone and called Emily.

xxxxxxxx

"What do you mean you don't know?" JJ questioned as Emily stood up and started pacing across the room.

"I... I just don't think I'm ready to share my life with everyone. That's just not me Jayj."

"You don't open up easy Em and I know that. I just want you to consider taking this to the guys for help. We don't know how serious this is, but you're life is being threatened. I don't like this Emily."

"I know I just don't want people digging into my life or Olivia's."

"That digging can save your life."

They were interrupted by the ringing of Emily's cell phone. "Excuse me Jayj." Emily then answered her phone. "Prentiss."

"Livvi? Calm down Baby. What's wrong?" Emily asked as she put the speaker phone on, allowing JJ to hear what was going on.

A sigh came from the other end of the phone. "I just got to work. I found another note taped to the door of my office. Emmy I'm scared, they've come to the school."

"Can you come here Liv?"

"Yeah, but not until second period. I'll be there a little after ten."

"JJ's gonna be here too. We'll discuss this when you come in. Becareful."

"I will. I just have a class to get through and I'll be there. You better becareful too, Baby. I love you."

"I love you too Olivia." With that Emily hung up.

JJ smiled. "She sounds cute."

"You have no idea."

xxxxxxxx

Emily made her way back into JJ's office around ten where she could wait for Olivia to arrive without getting the guys' attention. "I still think we need to do a serious investigation with this Emily."

"I know. I know. I just want to talk to Olivia first, okay?"

JJ nodded but remained silent. She sat next to Emily on the couch, peering out the window into the bullpen. She waited as Emily did, even if she didn't know who she was looking for.

"Thanks JJ," Emily said randomly, quietly.

"No need for that Em."

It wasn't much longer until JJ noticed a beautiful dark-haired woman enter the bullpen area. She noticed Emily's face light up and a smile appear on her face. "Damn," JJ whispered. "I think I might go gay. Look at that outfit."

"Ha. You better not JJ," Emily warned. She had to agree though that the outfit looked hot. Black dress pants with a white blouse under a tight black vest.

"Where'd you find her Em? She's gorgeous."

"Remember that case we had at Cardoza High?" Emily asked and JJ nodded. "She might have been one of the teacher's I interviewed."

JJ giggled. "Look at Morgan jumping up to meet her."

The two women watched as Special Agent Derek Morgan jumped up from his seat and rushed to Olivia's side. "He would," scoffed Emily.

That's when they noticed Morgan pointing her in their direction. And soon Olivia had joined them in JJ's office. Emily jumped up and wrapped her arms tightly around Olivia. "You're okay, right?"

"Physically? Yeah I'm fine." Olivia returned the warm hug. "Just scared."

"Me too Baby." She pulled away to introduce her girlfriend to her best friend. "Liv, this is Jennifer Jareau. JJ this is Olivia Hadley."

Olivia smile as she shook the blonde agent's hand. "I've heard a lot about you and the team. It's nice to finally meet you."

"I'm sure I've heard more about you in the last two hours that I knew about you than you've ever heard of me," replied JJ making Olivia blush.

"Can I have the note Livvi?" Emily asked holding out her hand. Olivia gave it too her and she read it along with JJ who was reading over her shoulder.

"Em, this is serious. I want to take this case. Officially," JJ said.

Emily looked into Olivia's eyes. "We can make this end Liv, but they're going to dig into your whole life. You're going to have to tell them."

Olivia nodded. "You trust them?"

"Completely," Emily assured her.

"Take the case," Olivia answered with a big sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Relief washed over Emily when the team showed no judgement. She didn't know why, but she thought it was going to be ten billion times worse. They were her closest friends. Now she laughed at herself, what had she been thinking? Of course they supported her. These people were her family.

"Okay, let's start a profile," Hotch said to his team.

"I know who did it." The weak voice came from seat between Emily and Derek. Everyone snapped their heads in her direction. Olivia shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "David. David Simon."

"Garcia..."

"All ready on it, Bossman," technical analysist, Penelope Garcia exclaimed with a salute. "David Simon released three weeks ago for good behavior. He was in for stalking, kidnapping, and attempted rape in 95."

All eyes were on Olivia again, waiting for an explanation. Emily squeezed her hand comfortingly. "I was 16, just a sophomore in high school. He was a teacher. I didn't think anything of it, I mean I knew I was favored but not like that. I got anonymous notes and flowers occassionally. Then summer came and one day I was shopping and he just chloroformed me in the parking lot. I was held for a month before he unbound me. He tried to rape me, but I beat the shit out of him and ran. He's been in jail ever since. I didn't know he was out. Honestly, I didn't even think about it until Emily brought it up not too long ago. I've shut out that time of my life."

"We got to find this guy," said JJ.

"Work your magic Baby Girl," Morgan added, talking to Garcia.

"I've got to get back to work. I have to be there for my class," Olivia said standing up.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I think you should stay here. It's safe here," stammered Reid.

"I'm not letting him ruin my life again. I'm putting tracking him down in your hands."

"Liv, let me drive you Baby. I'll meet you after school at practice after work. I can have one of the guys stay at school too. Just in case."

"Don't worry about the bodyguard," Olivia said pulling Emily behind her toward the door. "But you can drive me."

"Called it!" Rossi finally exclaimed as the two women left. With a sigh Derek pulled out his wallet.

xxxxxxxx

"Nothing?" Emily exclaimed questioningly.

Hotch shook his head. "Garcia said it's like he walked out of jail and disappeared. We have had Jersey police combing all relatives houses, but from this we discovered his family hates him. He's not welcome. We know he's probably in the DC area so we're going to get word out. But as of right this minute we have nothing."

"Damn," Emily sighed. "Well I'm going to go home Hotch. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for everything, by the way."

"Take tomorrow off Emily, be the girlfriend not the agent."

Emily smiled. "Thanks, but that's not gonna happen. Olivia's going to go to work and I'm going to be stuck at home all day doing nothing to protect her. No."

Typical Emily. Hotch chuckled really lightly to himself as he watched the female agent walk out.

She made her way across the lot, heading toward the tennis courts. Emily laughed as she walked up to find Olivia in her baggy sweats, yelling at a dozen teenagers, and still looking hot. She smiled when she noticed the sweatshirt Olivia wore was hers and it didn't matter if she had asked to borrow it or not. It was perfect.

Olivia caught sight of her girlfriend and smiled. "Oh Em! You up for a run?"

"In these clothes and these heels?" Emily exclaimed looking down at herself. "I didn't get to run anyone down today, so yeah I can go for a short run."

"Think you can beat one of my girls to the far side of court three?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can try." Emily shed her jacket.

Olivia looked to her team. "Pick one." A girl was nominated to run. She was definitely the fastest of the girls. "Emily wins you get five suicides. Laura wins your done." And with that Emily won, heels and all.

"I'm hungry," Olivia whined as she and Emily made their way to the car after an end was called to practice.

"Don't think I'm making anything." Olivia frowned at Emily's statement. "Don't worry Princess, I guess I can pick up a pizza or something."

xxxxxxxx

He watched as the beautiful woman, he hadn't technically seen in so many years, walked into the house. She had grown up, but she was as perfect as ever. She was Olivia Hadley. Soon she was going to be his. Soon she wouldn't be held by the stupid agent bitch that had entered behind her.

The two women settled on the couch with the pizza set in front of them. "How was your day Emmy?"

"It was calm after you left. Upsetting that we can't find him."

He laughed to himself as he overheard the conversation. Oh she'd find him soon, but she wouldn't be around long enough afterwards to inform the FBI of his presence.

"We'll be okay Baby. I love you."

How could she say this? He knew that bitch was forcing her to do many things against her will in this relationship.

"I love you too. And your birthday is coming up. Is there anything special you want?" Emily asked changing the subject to something brighter.

"Hm... how about you. Naked. In that bed upstairs?"

"I don't know about that Livvi. I was thinking more along the lines of me naked in bed with you in Cancun?"

Olivia gasped. "Seriously? Emmy! Oh my God! It's perfect. I kinda like your idea better. I just love love love you so much. You're amazing Emily," Olivia exclaimed as she tackled the older woman, repeatedly kissing her.

Emily laughed wholeheartily as Olivia mauled her. "I love you too Baby. So much." Emily kissed her back passionately.

This angered him, so much. He knew he had to save her tonight. He had to find the perfect opportunity. And doing so really didn't take that long.

It wasn't long before Emily fell asleep on the couch. Olivia stood. "I'm going to go take a shower," she said, kissing the top of Emily's head. Emily mumbled something and Olivia headed up the stairs.

He made his move. Standing abruptly he made a dash for the door and then to his destination. Finally he was going to save her, be with her, show her love.

Walking right through the front door, he laughed to himself. Surely an FBI Agent knew better than to leave the door unlocked. He grabbed Emily's gun from it's place on the table, made his way behind the couch, and held the barrel to her head.

Emily's eyes shot open, but she didn't move. "David Simon," she stated calmly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Agent Prentiss." The man's voice was enough to scare her and hardly anything scared Emily Prentiss. He took a hand to her shoulder and lifted her off the couch, to stand in front of him. The gun was settled on the back of her head.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want, Bitch. I want my Olivia. How could you force her into this horrible lesbian lifestyle?"

"She loves me," Emily replied quietly.

"No. She loves me. Tonight she's going to be mine. I get rid of you and she's finally free. We're going to run off together. It's unfortunate that you had to get in the way."

"What happens when she doesn't run off with you?"

"I don't have to worry about that. She's going to come with me."

"This is her home. I'm her girlfriend. Why in the world would she just up and leave all this to be with you?" Emily was pushing it. At this point it wasn't the profiler that kicked in, it was the girlfriend who didn't know what this guy would do.

"I'm the one who has what Olivia needs."

"So why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Just waiting for my beautiful Olivia to get out of the shower. She needs to be here for this. She needs to see what I would do for her. She needs to know I'll do anything to be with her."

"And killing me will show her that?"

"It's the best way to show her that. But in the mean time tell me how you met my Olivia."

"I was working a case and she knew four of the six deceased so I interviewed her. And it just kinda progressed from there. How do you know her?"

"Years ago, her pretty little body walked into my classroom. I knew then that she was mine and always would be. The way she smiled, the way she read, the way she always answered my questions. She was it. I remember when she was Juliet in my school play and I practiced lines with her. It was like she meant those words were for me."

"You're sick!" Emily shouted, tears threatening to spill over. "Just leave Olivia alone. Leave us alone. Can't you see? It's now that she's happy. With me."

"She's always been a damn good actress."

xxxxxxxx

Emily saw Olivia, dressed in sweatpants and an old t-shirt, walk across the hallway above heading for the stairs. She also saw her stop and look down upon the sight in the living room. Emily's eyes pleaded for help. Olivia's face though was blank.

Olivia disappeared, retreating in the direction of which she had come. Emily could only hope David hadn't seen her and she was making a call to JJ or Morgan or Hotch or someone.

Emily watched as she reappeared. "David!" Olivia exclaimed with a wicked smile on her face. "It's about fucking time you show up. I've been waiting for you."

"Olivia. It's all going to be over soon. We can run off and live in Greece, Italy, Spain. Just you and me. Let me just take care of our little problem here," he replied when he saw the beautiful woman overlooking the room from above.

"Wait David. Let me come down there." She slowly made her way down the stairs. She moved closer to him and Emily. "I want you to know how sorry I am for what happened last time. It wasn't my fault."

"I know Olivia. You don't have to apologize Honey."

"I've been waiting years to see your face, hear your voice, finally be with you," Olivia added as she ran her hand down his arm to retrieve the bunch of pink roses he held in his hand. "They're beautiful David." She took a sniff of the flowers.

"Just like you. Now let's just get rid of this stupid lesbian bitch."

Emily noticed the sickening smile still on Olivia's face. What was this? Was Olivia crazy? This wasn't her Olivia. And at that moment Emily realized what was going on. Olivia placed one hand on the gun. "Let me. Why should you get to do this? I want to. I've been waiting so long for this moment." Emily couldn't help it, she cried. How could she have been so stupid?

The man pushed Emily away. His piercing blue eyes caught Olivia's gorgeous green ones. She shivered at the look in his eyes and hoped to God he didn't notice. "Have at it Honey." He handed over the gun. She handed over the flowers.

She took it and turned her back to David to face Emily. 'I love you Emily' she mouthed as she took the gun in her left hand and aimed at Emily. The younger woman stood, gun pointed, for a minute or two.

David became impatient. "Just do it aready! I'll do it myself if you don't Olivia!"

"It's about time I got this chance," whispered Olivia. A evil chuckle came from behind her. That's when she whipped around and shot David Simon in the chest. If he wasn't dead now he would be in a matter of minutes.

The gun fell heavily from her hand and onto the floor. She collapsed to her knees and began to sob. Emily quickly ran to her side.

xxxxxxxx

Olivia sat, feet hanging out the back of the ambulance, wrapped tightly in a blanket. She was silent, still in shock. Never before had she killed anyone. JJ sat next to her, letting her know everything was okay.

"Can I get you anything Olivia?" JJ asked.

Olivia looked up into JJ's sincere blue eyes. "Emily. I just want Emily." With that JJ nodded and took off.

Of course she felt bad, not only had she taken a life, but she also knew in chaos that had happened Emily thought Olivia was just as crazy as David Simon. She knew there was a point where Emily thought Olivia was going to kill her.

"Liv!" Emily exclaimed as she ran to the small woman, wrapping her arms around her.

Olivia began to sob once again. "I'm so sorry Em!" She cried. "You must have thought I was insane in there."

"I did," Emily whispered in her ear. "But I knew you loved me. It took me a while to understand what you were doing."

The younger woman brought her lips to those of the FBI agent. "I love you Emily." After a long breathtaking kiss Emily just held the fragile woman. "Em?"

"Yeah Liv?"

"It's over?" It came out as a question.

Emily smiled, kissing the other woman. "It's over," she confirmed.

Cough. "Excuse me," interrupted Hotch. "I just wanted to let you know that you're off for a while Prentiss. It was nice to meet you too Ms. Hadley."

Emily simply nodded. "You too Agent Hotchner. And please call me Olivia," she replied with a smiled. Hotch too nodded and left.

"So you know that birthday present I was talking about?" Emily asked, turning her attetion back to Olivia. The green-eyed woman smiled and nodded.

"So I was thinking... how about we take off a little earlier than planned?"

Olivia pulled Emily into another kiss. "I'd love that."


	5. note!

Quick note!

SO thanks for reading this story and i hope you enjoyed it. If you didnt, well, oh well.

Anyway! I'm only making this because Maddie_13 requested... demanded actually... a sequel and I'm thinking about it. And since I am unable to message Maddie_13 I am posting this for a simple question. What do you want to see happen?

So throw some ideas at me in the review section or something.

Thanks! Mikey


End file.
